Both Guardians
by ChellaVampa
Summary: What if RXD were both Guardians? Rose.J.Dragomir.Hathaway is a half sister of Lissa Dragomir, they are best friends, bonded and when Lissa graduates Rose is going to be her guardian but what happens when Dimitri Belikov comes in, will her dream change?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I just had this random thought of Dimitri and Rose both being Guardians **

**:)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_**Intro**_

My name is Rosemarie Janine Dragomir Hathaway, I am 21 years old, I have killed 14 strigoi and I am going to be the Guardian of my 17year old half Sister Vasilissa Mariah Dragomir when she graduates.

Lissa and me both have the same father but different mothers, My mother is Janine Hathaway a Dhampire/ Guardian and Lissa's mother is a very respected Moroi women and our father is Eric Dragomir, he had a fling with my mother, and when she had me he kept me since my mother no longer wanted me, but no one knows that he kept me only, His wife Mariah and their children my half siblings, Andre who was 19 and Lissa who is 17. We all grew up together one big happy family, me always in the background unless we were in our own inviornment.

But when Lissa and I were 15, we were all in a car accident, Dad, Mariah, Andre and I died, but Lissa brought me back from the dead, making me shadow kissed to her. I am now a guardian at St Vladimir's, waiting until Lissa graduates.

* * *

**_RPOV_**

It was now 4am in the morning and the sun was still slightly out, a perfect time to go for a run, no matter how tired I am. I quickly checked the bond, yep still asleep, good. "This is the first time in a month she hasnt dreamed about the car accident" I muttered to my self slipping into a nice hot shower, letter the cold water run first to wake me up out of my sleepy state before changing it to hot water. After I got out of the shower I chucked on some white sweat pants with black stipes down the side and writting on my butt saying Hot Chick, some black sneakers and a black sports bra with a small white heart on my right side, where my arm is and put my hair that came up to my waist in a pony tail. Half an hour later and I'm ready to go.

I walked over to the gym, streching before walking out to go running. When I got outside, I noticed someone else on the track, someone I've never seen before, I narrowed my eyes trying to get a better look at him, he was tanned like me, and has nice gorgeous brown hair that just didnt quite reach his sholders. He was running and he seemed pretty fast, perfect way to beat my time, I'll race him.

He had slowed down to a jog now so it would be easy to catch him, I quickly ran over to him "Hey" I called hoping to get him to stop so I can ask about racing, he looked up and over towards me and I almost froze where I was, he has the most gorgeous deep brown eyes, that any girl could get lost in, and up closer I realized just how built and handsom he was.

"Yer?" He asked warily but his gaurdian mask was stil up, I noticed he a slight Russian accent that is so hot! I simly laughed, hey I may be a guardian but I still know how to have fun and joke around, mostly only around my own breed, because most moroi think of dhampirs as second class, which is not fair on us, but were tough. "I saw you running before, and wanted to know if you wanna race?" I asked with a challenging grin on my face, the side of his lips turned up a bit before he composed himself and nodded. Aww man I thought he was gonna smile.

We walked to the start of the track together, before getting into the starting position. "Ready?" I smirking "Set?" I laughed to myself quietly, I looked to my right where he was and saw him looking at me in an awe type of way before composing his face and nodded with determination in his eyes, hmm wonder what that was about?

"Go!" I said as we both took off, we were going to run once around the track and see who wins. I pushed myself harder as we go closer to the finish line, we were both pretty much even while running, I pushed my self as fast as I could go as we came up to the finish line. But his foot crossed the finish line a second before mine. I collapsed on the ground laughing, as did he but he was only smiling a small smile threatening to pull up into a full on grin.

"Aye that was fun, your the first person who can run as fast as me" I said smirking at him, he rolled his eyes smirking at me before standing up and offering a hand to me, normally I would say I can fend for myself and get up on my own, but something about his guesture os luring me in, so instead of rolling my eyes at him, I take his hand and he pulls me up off the ground and we head inside and do cool down streches in silence, I was doing my last streche when my phone went off.

I leaned over to my page and look at the ID before answering, its Lissa. What on earth? The Russian god must have noticed my confused expression cause he was looking at me with concern. I answered my phone on the fourth ring "Whats wrong? Are you Ok?" I asked her urgently,

"Jeez, I'm fine, but are you ok? I went to your room and you werent there so I was worried about you"

"Liss seriously I'm the one who is meant to be worried about you not the other way around, and how come you were looking for me?"

"I can take care of you too, you know" She said sounding like an annoyed child at her parents and avoiding the question, oh well I'll find out later.

"Haha Ok ok so you can but only in some departments other then that, I'm the one who takes care of you" It was true I took care of her emotionally, physically and mentally.

"Ok well Fine but remember to go see Headmistress Kirova, remember she asked you to come in, in about an hour dont forget, I'm going back to sleep for another hour might I add Cya soon" she said, after we said bye, I turned to Russian dude. "Hey I'd love to stay longer but I gotta get going" I said standing up, and grabing my bags turning back to him "Cya round" I said before turning and struting out in true Rose Hathaway fashion, in the distance I faintly heard him mutter something along the lines of bye.

Hmm, I'm gonna have to find out who the Hot Russian Guardian God is.

* * *

**OK**

**So what did you think? **

**Should I continue **

**And if I do should I write Dimitri's POV for this chapter?**

**Please let me know**

**ChellaVampa ~Mwah~**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Heyy Guys,**

**You said I should do Dimitri's Point of Veiw**

**Sooo Here it is ****:)**

**Enjoy**

****

**

* * *

**

_**Dimitri's Intro**_

My name is Dimitri Belikov, I am 24 years old, and am from Russia along with my family, Olena my mother, Yeva my grandmother, Karolina my sister and her children, Paul and Zoya, Sonya my other sister who was pregnat and my younger sister Viktoria.

I was my best friends guardian until he was killed 1year ago in a tradgic accident, while I was home vistiting my family on a holiday.

My father, is a royal moroi, an Ivashkov, had abused my mother all my life until I was 13 when I beat him up, I havent seen him since then... until recently he was my newest charge until i asked to be changed after a few months, now I am too be the guardian of the last dragomir, Pincess Vasilissa, my guardian partner will be Rosemarie Hathway, the daughter of Janine Hathaway, but aparently the two never talk.

I am now at the academy waiting for my charge to graduate.

* * *

_**DPOV**_

I woke up all suddenly, from a horrifying nightmare but I cant remember what the dream was about, I looked over at my alarm clock next to me, it was around 4:10 in the morning, I would normally get up around 5am, but I couldn'tget back to sleep so I decided to go for a run, that normally helped me think and clear my head, I got out of bed and jumped into a hot shower, after my shower I chuck some sweat and a t-shirt on along with some nikki joggers, that my friend Natasha Ozera got me, I grabbed my gym bag and I was out the door in twenty minutes flat.

I jogged down to the gym, stretching before going outside to the track. I was a pretty fast runner, I've never known anyone to beat me, or even come close for the matter, while I was at the academy I use to get up every morning at 5 and go running trying to beat my latest time, eventually I got really fast, I started running around the track, after a while I decided I better head back to my room and shower before my meeting with the Headmistress at 6, I was going to meet my guardian partner, who was going to introduce me to my new charge. I slowed down to a jog, deciding to just jog back around instead of running.

I heard someone say hey from behind me, it was pretty early in the morning so I dont think that there was anyone else around, so I stopped running and turned towards the voice. I froze at the sight of her, she was gorgeous, she had long brown hair that was tied up in a pony tail, killer curves and the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes Ihave ever seen. I think I was about ready to start drooling over her, I quickly composed myself and snapped my gaurdian mask into place. "Yer?" I asked wearily wondering how come she was over here, she was a guardian, so she could be here to ask my to go to the headmistresses office.

She looked at me, her eyes had this spark to them, it just mad me want to do something crazy, like just start jumping up and down on the spot or pull a prank on someone like I did while I was a novice. She suddenly laughed, the sound was beautiful, stop it Dimitri, you dont even know this woman. She got a challenging grin on her face, "I saw you running before, and wanted to know if you wanna race?" She asked, haha she had no idea what she was getting herself into, a smile was tugging at my lips, I wanted to race her for abit of fun but I knew I would have to go back to my room soon so I could get ready to go down to Kirovas office. I composed my face so as that I didnt let a full on grin, before I knew what I was doing I nodded to her and we started walking to the start of the track together.

We got into our starting positions, I turned my head to look at her, smirking "Ready?" I asked, "Set" she said laughing quietly, but that small sound put me in a daze, as I stared at her, she was beautiful, it was like she was a hypnotist, she saw me looking and I quickly composed my face, I had to win this, I couldnt loose, she seemed like the girl to show it to your face that she won, the thought made me silently laugh.

"Go!" She yelled, I was momentarily fazed, but I shook it off quickly as I took off with her, we were both running at around the same speed, which was pretty surprising since I have never met anyone that has been able to run near as fast as me, as we were coming up to the end of the track she sped up, but I used my long legs as an advantage to me and I crossed a split second before this beautiful woman. I was so out of breath, that was the fastest I think I have ever run, we both collapsed on the grass, she was laughing that beautiful laugh with a wide grin on her face, whilst I was trying to hold my grin in, but I wasnt doing to good a job of it.

I looked up to just as she said "Aye that was fun, your the first person who can run as fast as me" I rolled my eyes at her, laughing silently to myself as I smirked at her. I stand up and offer my hand to her, she looks like she is going to decline but surprises me by taking my hand as I help her off the ground and onto her feet.

We walked into the gym and sat down to do cool down stretches, we were sitting in a comfortable silence, when her phone went off, she leaned over to her bag to grab her phone, she looked at the screen and got a confused expression on her face, I wonder whats wrong, I was looking at her with concern not meaning to show what I was feeling, she looked up at me, still confused before looking back at her phone before answering it.

"Whats wrong? Are you OK?" Her voice answered with urgency and concern as she answered her phone talking to whoever was on the other line.

"Liss seriously I'm the one who is meant to be worried about you not the other way around, and how come you looking for me?" Whose Liss?

She laughed that magical sound "Ok, ok so you can but only in some departments other then that I'm the one who takes care of you"

"OK, bye Liss Talk to you later" She said hanging up her phone, she leaned back over chucking it back in her bag. "Hey I'd love to stay longer but I gotta get going" She said standing up and gabing her bag, "Cya round" she said as she turned on her heal leaving and struted out leaving me speechless. "Bye Моя прекрасная тайной женщина" I muttered in Russian, just as she disapeared.

I need to find out who this woman is before it drives me insane, I think as I grab my stuff and head back to my room, unable to get her off my mind.

****

**

* * *

**

**Ok I know I havent UD this story, But I was busy writting my other stories :)**

**What did ya think?**

**I hope you Enjoyed it**

**Russian Translation- **_Bye my beautiful mystery woman- Bye Моя прекрасная тайной женщина_

**And I need over 8 reviews or I dont UD :)**

**ChellaVampa ~Mwah~**


End file.
